Ashley
Ashley is the daughter of Otto and first appeared in A Journey's End? Appearance Ashley is a little 6 year old girl, with long black hair turning grey from top to the blue, yellow, white and green tips, pale skin and a blue pupil on the left eye and gold on her right. She wears a simple blue maiden dress. Background Ashley is the daughter of Otto, ever since she was born she had a special ability to give directions in a snap and lead the way even if she doesn't know the place personally. Hadrian saw this ability in her and locked her up in the palace, shut away from the outside world, Otto was too powerless to stop him and thus Ashley grew lonely and was being used. After being rescued by Jesse after she saved her friends, stopped Hadrian and freed everyone, Ashley had to say goodbye to her father as Otto felt as Jesse can be a better parent to her than him, and finally Ashley got her taste of freedom. Jesse vowed to take good care of Ashley and raise her as her own and love her with her heart. A pessimist turned carefree, Ashley cunningly ran away with Ivor to the Portal Hallway for adventures. Personality After being locked up and isolated, Ashley turned negative and pessimist. Ashley found negativity in everything, and shows distrust in humans. However after being freed thanks to Jesse, Ashley turned carefree, happy and optimistic, she also turned sly and cunning as she ran away with Ivor to have more adventures. Powers and Abilities Ashley is able to track people and locations down. When asked to locate someone or something, her eyes turned gold and her body levitate from the floor, her hands goes forward as golden spiral leads the way. Relationships Towards Otto Otto really cares about his daughter but is bothered of how he's rarely there for her. Ashley still loves her dad but wishes he was around more. Otto knowing Ashley will be unhappy staying in the Builder World, he entrust the New Order to take good care of her, which they promised. Towards Hadrian Ashley hates Hadrian with the burning passion. Upon realizing her abilities, he imprisoned her in the palace and only letted her go when he wanted to use her to lead him somewhere for his sick personal gain. Towards Jesse Ashley was very distanced from Jesse at first, it was her kindness that allowed Ashley to go closer to her. After Jesse rescued her, she was trusted by Otto to take care of her. Jesse promised and vowed to protect Ashley and raise her like her own. Towards Ivor Seeing him as her own father, Ivor found himself enjoying Ashley's company, and allowed her to adventure with him. Ashley happily agreed and cunningly ran away with him to the Portal Hallway. Trivia * Ashley is originally made by AyashaTheLoser * Ashley is one of the humanized MCSM Items/Pets along with Azura (Cyan Flint and Steel), Midor (Emerald Flint and Steel), Amber (Amulet), Winslow, Benedict, Reuben, and Ruby (Redstone Heart) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Characters Category:Builders Category:Daughters Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Children Category:Human Category:Humanized Items